Embrace My Destiny
by Not-so-Straight-Shooter
Summary: Grima was able to conquer the world hundreds of years ago. The kingdom of Ylisse is one of many nations under Grima's rule. To continue each kingdom's existence, each nation must send a bloodline heir to the capital of Plegia where they are taken as a hostage. Lucina, princess of Ylisse and heir to the brand of Naga is sent to Plegia as a hostage.
1. The letter

Dear mother and father

I'm sending this message to let you know that because of my service to the Empire Lord Grima has granted me my freedom and has allowed me to return home. I will be able to see you again after so many years. I thought for so long that I would not be able to return home. I miss Ylisse so much; I miss the White Castle, my friends and both of you. It will be soon the happiest moment when I am once again in your arms.

I must be honest as well that I cannot stay permanently. Once I return to Plegia, I will be given the position of general in the Plegia army. So much has changed since the last time I was allowed to write to you. I cannot tell how much I have changed in this letter and how much I learned as well. One thing that will not change is that I am your daughter and I will never stop loving you both.

With all my heart and love

Lucina Princess of Ylisse

A/N

This was something I thought in a dream and thought it was a neat and beautiful idea. The story will be written in an abridged format. The letter happens midway in the plot. The story is told in a condensed manner as to get as much information or plot in as short amount of words as possible. This is due to obligations in real life, and thinking that you readers will use your imagination (which I assume you have a lot) to fill in the holes.

Since you read the letter here is the basic starting plot

The summary is Grima was able to conquer all of the world hundreds of years ago. Ylisse is one of the many nations that were subjugated and not destroyed. As a requirement to continue each kingdom's existence, each nation must send a bloodline heir to the capital of Plegia where they are taken as a hostage to prevent their home country from rebelling. Lucina princess of Ylisse and heir to the brand of Naga is sent to Plegia as a hostage.

Inspired by fire emblem fates story line and probably the largest contributor is Avatar the Last Air Bender fanfics.

Genre: coming of age, romance, adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fire Emblem series


	2. Chapter 1

The story starts when Lucina is already on her way to the Plegian capital in a carriage guarded by Plegian soldiers and with Frederick overseeing the travel. Frederick is riding next to the carriage, in view of Lucina.

Lucina somewhat bored, and melancholy watches the scenery change from rolling green hills to a desert landscape as they near the Plegian capital and farther away from home.

Flashback

Lucina was told by her father that in a few months that she will be sent to Plegia. He would tell her that it was a duty, but wouldn't tell her that it was to fulfill the hostage requirement for occupied kingdoms. Lucina doesn't take it well, and her mother tries to console her but tells her it is a duty all first born must do. Lucina cries and runs from her parents to hide in her room and barely speaks to them before she leaves.

Severa, her best friend, tries a much as she can to spend as much time with her. Lucina and Severa's relationship is like an older and younger sister relationship. Severa is a few years older than her and would be sometimes bossy but in a loving manner. Severa tries to talk of what Lucina won't have to do when she is away and says she is jealous jokingly. Lucina hears her rambling on about what she won't miss when she goes, but she isn't listening. The only think Lucina is thinking about are the things she will miss.

End Flashback

She is surprised at the size of the city as she enters Plegia's main gates. The walls are larger and grander than Yilsse's; the city is many times bigger but is not as beautiful as her homeland. Giant statues and monuments dot many parts of roads, many dedicated to the generals of past consequence and a few made to look like Grima. The crowd of people is dense and numerous; she sees many faces of different colors and clothing.

The castle which is at the center of the city is foreboding and dark in color. Its architecture is Gothic and sinister in appearance and pays tribute to the dark God Grima and its dark history.

As Lucina's convoy reaches the base of the castle, she sees an official waiting for her arrival. As she exits the carriage she is greeted by a government official, the princess respectfully returns the welcome and follows the man with Frederick in tow. The official gives a welcoming introduction and explains what is going to happen in the next few minutes. First, they will meet Grima and the king of Plegia. Lucina froze for a moment not expecting good things from this meeting.

Inside the castle grounds, Lucina notices that many people are walking around wearing expensive clothing of many different color and designs, she has never seen their clothes before. She assumes the people here are from various places around the world.

Flashback

When the princess was little Lucina was told of the legends of her bloodline, the war against Grima, the Fell Dragon, and how Grima wanted to destroy the world thousands of years ago. A few hundred years ago, though Grima in human took over the kingdom of Plegia and was able to conquer the world. Ylisse participated in the war against Grima but lost and submitted themselves to Grima's rule. Her forefather died in the war with the falchion lost during this time.

It took many years, but the world was eventually conquered and unified under Grima's control. Surprisingly he did not become the Fell Dragon and end the world. Instead, the longest peace in recorded history was made instead under his rule. The catch was that all kingdoms under the rule of Grima would send their oldest heir to Pelgia as a hostage. Lucina princess of Ylisse, a bloodline that once was a sworn enemy of Grima was to reside in his castle for the rest of her life.

Present

Lucina enters without Frederick into the throne room with the official, and Frederick was to wait outside the doors of the chamber. The administrator in the throne room announces the princess of Ylisse as Lucina enters the throne room. As Lucina walks to the front of the throne, she sees a person on the high throne emanating a purple smoke. The being does not react to the speaker's announcement but only watches as the princess continues walking. Beside the throne on the rights is a smaller chair and seats a brown almost purplish skinned person with black hair; he smiles with a faint grin as she walks in. Lucina watching his grin scared her but she continued to walk to the front. Next to the man with an evil smile is a lower chair with a young boy with white hair, he watches her with no ill will or any particular interest.

Once Lucina reaches the front she bows before them and waits for a response. It a short amount of time she sees Grima give a hand motion expressing for her to leave. She returns to the far end of the throne room, and the speaker ushers her out of the throne. He explains that what had just happened was normal for all newly arriving royal children. That actually the ceremony and introduction for Lucina was a tradition done for many years and was common but frightening to many young royal heirs. Once he was done explaining he then calls a maid waiting on the side and explains and that she is only to serve her during her stay.

Frederick waiting at the entrance goes to Lucina knowing that this is the end of his duties to her. Frederick lowers himself to her height and explains that he must depart. Lucina understands and gives a nod which she then she looks to the ground avoiding eye contact. Frederick seeing her reaction uses his hand to lift her chin up and tells her that she is from a bloodline of hero-kings, and she will bring honor to that line.

Once Frederick the Wary leaves the servant introduces herself as Felecia, she is a friendly character that is nice to her and shows her willingness to be her friend. Lucina receives her words well and ever so slightly relaxes around her maid. Felecia shows her to her private room which is larger than her room back home. She tells her that she will wake her up and attend to her every need, also that she will meet the other children from the other nations tomorrow. Lucina is dressed to a night attire by her servant and goes to sleep, unsure of the day that transpired.

The next day Lucina is visited by her servant, though the princess has been awake for quite a while. The bluenette is a morning person and would normally be awake earlier at home. She then gets dressed by her maid; the clothing is much higher in quality and more intricately designed than what she would normally wear. As she leaves for breakfast she enters a large room with a very long dining table, in it, a few people were strewn about the table randomly. She does not see the people she met yesterday but instead sees people closer to her age.

She entered and saw a few of them conversing amongst themselves and others isolating themselves. Lucina begins to eat alone at the food; she is reminded where she is due to the different cuisines compared to food back home.

A person not so far from her notices Lucina as she eats and gets out of his chair and introduces himself from (so and so Kingdom) and starts small talk with her. Lucina is respectful but nervous saying she is from Ylisse. He consoles her and explains she isn't the only one who is dragged against their will. He points out to an older teenager sitting alone and explains that he is the heir to the Duke of Rosanne which is an ocean far away from Plegia. The person also asks if he knows Brady since he is a good friend with him, Lucina thinks she does. He goes on to explain that he is quite a famous musician here and is in the same position as she is. He tells her that she won't meet Grima or his appointed king much as the children are pretty much left alone. He tells her that the king's name is Validar and his young son is Robin both are brilliant with magic and powerful. Validar is Grima's right-hand man and appointed King of the Empire to handle day to day task as a King.

Once done for breakfast, Lucina is taken to a class full of royal children to continue their education. The first teacher, a historian of Plegia, begins to start the history of how the lands are unified with dates and battles that created the Empire that is today. In one of the battles talked about Lucina recalls the one that leads to the defeat of her home Ylisse, including the loss of the falchion. The next teacher was a language professor; he taught proper grammar and proper use of the language used in Plegia. Another professor began teaching the basics of other languages that she has never heard of before, as that was a requirement for their education.

The class is held most of the days in the week, so Lucina only has a limited amount of free time to decide for herself. Once she does have time Felecia suggested to see the royal garden, she agrees. Outside the main castle is the grandest garden the princess has ever seen in her life, (think of Palace of Versailles) which had the largest collection of flowers and plants she has ever seen. Her Maid explains that even in desert conditions many of the plants are brought here from different places from around the world. Many of the plants brought here are cared for by specialist who brought the plant themselves to Plegia from their homeland. Her maid also explains that this is the largest garden in all the world and it also has the largest collection of plants in the world as well. Felecia also speaks of a glass building called a greenhouse for the plants that can't live in the arid climate. Lucina is amazed at the exotic nature of the garden and decides this is the best part of the castle.

Another part of the castle she has access to is the library. The Pelgian library is also the largest collection of major literature in the world, accumulated by the many kings of Plegia. Robin himself also invited many scholars and writers around the empire to provide their works and vastly increased its size.

Snips of the story that follow life in the Castle. They are not in order as it follows more of time passing by.

Lucina learns in class that many of the children here are sent purposely to be a hostage to the capital. The reason is Pelgia is the central capital of the Empire and many of the children held in the city eventually become prominent politicians dictating much of Pelegia policies. Their service grants many kingdoms many economic benefits and political clout in the vast empire.

Lucina learns that Brady is the son of the West-Khan of Ferox and his family is rather close to hers. They have met a few times before but not often. She would like to consider him her closest friend aside from her maid, but Brady is granted freedoms to perform outside the castle and only sees him from time to time.

Another hostage Prince she learns the name of is Gerome and isn't fond of the castle and is extremely anti-social. She tried once to start a conversation but was ignored entirely.

On occasion, she is allowed to watch some of the political proceedings of the Plegian empire. She at first didn't bother to go, but out of curiosity, she went. It takes place in a conference room almost as large as the throne room. She and observers sit in a balcony above to watch and listen to the conversations. She sees that Grima isn't present, but the king and the prince are present in the front of the meeting. The discussion is about trade and economic support for disadvantaged kingdoms. Validar doesn't speak and seems disinterested, but Robin chimes in from time to time.

Lucina spends most of her free time at the Palace garden enjoying the scenery and also learning from the caretakers of the plants. She loves flowers and is amazed at the variety of them; she has a particular interest in a few. She would also normally read in the gardens alone. When she can, she spends the most time here relaxing.

Over time she connects with the other royal children as some have the same experiences as she does. She talks to some and that the one she is speaking to is the youngest child of his country. Later she is acquainted with the older hostages, and some are of middle age and older. Many of the older hostages are some of the high ranking officials in the castle carrying authority, she wouldn't have expected this from a hostage.

As classes continue the young ones are told that as they get older, they are offered a position in the government of Plegia. As with such a large empire, it requires officials for many sectors of the country, some even act as a governor for provinces in each region. Many of the governors of their region are from a country that resides in their area of control. Even a few of the hostage heirs join the Pelgian military becoming some of the greatest warriors and generals in the army. Mustafa, the current general of the Royal Pelgian army stationed in the capital, was once such a hostage. He rose through the ranks and was offered his freedom, eventually becoming Pelgia most respected general.

On occasion, Lucina would see Robin walking about the castle with a few servants and a sorceress with exceptional dark beauty behind him. She asks her attendant who she was. The maid explains that person is Tharja one of the most powerful sorceresses in Pelegia, she is the mentor of Robin since when he was just a child. Tharja is so feared by many because of her dark aura and that she is rumored to be over a hundred years old, and at one point rumored that she could destroy armies with her power; Lucina chilled at the thought of such power. Tharja is also extremely protective of Robin as well.

A few occasions Lucina is granted the privilege to walk about the city but under heavy guard and special knights. She is kept at arm's length when interacting with citizens as they fear the guards. Lucina is depressed at the fear around her and tries to comfort herself that at least she can walk about and buy certain things.

Spending a lot of time in the garden, the princess interaction with the gardeners grabbed the attention of a few scholars and scientist. Because of her interest in the plants in the garden, they offered her to help in their research in botany, and she gladly accepted.

Lucina learns a bit more of the politics of Plegia and begins to understand the dark history of Pelgian culture and its people. Plegia once ruled by a King was dethroned once Grima came to power, the bloodline is still allowed to continue out of respect for the achievements the line has done for the country. The heir of the line is Gangrel and is considered one of the more dangerous and nefarious members of the royal court. His presence has brought vast contributions to the country and brought much power to the throne whether by violence or subterfuge. His work has given him a large amount of influence in the political arena, but not to Validar due to his bloodline inheritance to the throne. It was taught that world peace isn't won with just kindness said Lucina's teacher, and adds that all kingdoms have a checkered past, some far worse than what Plegia has done.

Gangrel takes a mild interest in Lucina due to her bloodline, he would act nice around her but speaks ill of her heritage and off-handed insults to her. Lucina would be respectful to him, put on a fake smile, and hide as much as she can of her revulsion of him. Gangrel also has a creepy laugh that makes Lucina skin crawl. Thankfully like all influential nobles, she would not see him often as he belongs to the more obscure parts of the Pelgian government, and thus wouldn't see him often.

Alongside Gangrel is his aide Aversa, who is a sorcerer and helps with his nefarious plans. Near the same age as Prince Robin, Averse is known as one of more powerful sorceress in the land and is also naturally gifted in the dark politics that permeates the Plegian government. She was also raised in the capital and was taught by Tharja as well. Only after a few years she became a force to be reckoned in the Plegian social circles. Due to her achievements and favor from Validar, the noble court suspects Aversa to be one of the candidates to wed Robin, but it wasn't officially announced. Averse is not as violent as Tharja with her magic or prone to outburst but is known to not like female nobles near her age. This is because she sees them as a threat, Lucina included. She uses insults and gossip as her tool for control, and Lucina has received some of the ire, but fortunately Lucina avoids her and also Aversa is busy enough assisting Gangrel in his task.

Aside from the dark parts of Pelgia the capital is the center of culture and technology in the world. From military to agricultural, magical, or technological the capital city is the center of many achievements. The garden Lucina spends her time is a product of this system. The garden aside from its beauty is also used for research and scientific purposes and has fed much of the continent because of it. Lucina learns of this through the classes that she has to take and from the scholars she meets on the garden grounds. The princess is amazed at the advancement Plegia has contributed to the world.

Reading and walking with a book about botany Lucina is oblivious to the people passing in the hallway, not surprisingly she walks into someone. Once she knew who she walked into she bowed immediately. Robin was a little surprise at the quickness of her reaction but accepted the apology. He picked up Lucina's book and said to be careful, but at the same time spoke well of her active reading. Lucina kept her bow to him and respectfully thanked him for his kind words. As Robin passed by she rose from the bow and was at first relieved, but soon realized that in front of her were dark glares from Plegia's most powerful sorceress. Lucina submitted faster than she had for Robin and moved to the side to let Tharja and Robin's entourage through. Tharja held with her head up and disrespectfully passed her. Lucina never felt too close to death at that moment before.

A few months later Severa makes a surprise visit to Lucina, and the bluenette is surprised and happy to see a familiar face. (Severa is a few years older than Lucina) Severa explains that she decided that she would be knighted for the Ylissian royal family. She hasn't decided if she would be a Pegasus rider due to differences with her mother, but would serve anyway. Severa changed the subject and told her that she cared for her very much and that when Lucina would return home, she would like to be Lucina's retainer. The princess is honored by what she had said and cries in happiness. Severa explains that it wasn't a big deal and that she had wanted to do something for her. The two bonded more closely than ever before during Severa's stay, but it made her leaving Plegia that much more painful.

On occasion when she is left alone she would watch the garrison of the castle spar in the training area. She watched and secretly imitated some of the moves and also the move sets she was taught back home. Her father and Frederick would let her practice with training swords as it was explained that the family was raised as warriors to fight against evil. The young princess's training was interrupted by the death of her uncle in Pelgia. When Lucina thinks that she is alone, she will practice with an imaginary sword, and on occasion, someone would walk in on her. Her attendant was one of those few and was confused, but Lucina was able to say she was dancing and did not tell her what she was really doing; Felicia would also state that it wasn't good dancing.

Lucina began to speak more openly and friendly to the other children her age, even having enjoyable conversations about their homeland. Living in the castle wasn't as bad as it was before as she became more use to it and friendship and a purpose.

One day at the royal gardens Lucina was sketching near a flower bed when Robin entered the scene. Robin asked what she was doing, and the princess explained what she was recording information of the plant during certain times of the day. Robin who always wanted to keep learning inquired, more than willing Lucina spoke about it in detail. Robin interested spent quite a bit of time with her. Lucina is curious if he had to be somewhere as she knew that the prince was always busy, his reply was a yes but that he could be late for it. During the discussion, the princess spent a little over an hour teaching Robin, but eventually he had to leave. Robin thanked her, and the princess bowed in return for his time and taking an interest in her studies. Robin spoke of arranging another talk about interesting topics to learn from and asked if she would be interested, she said yes. The crowned prince courteously bowed to Lucina and left for his meeting. The blue hair girl was relieved and released many of the fears she had at that moment. People of Plegia aren't so bad after all.

Once Robin was long gone from view, Lucina returned to the grassy ground continued her penciling on a flower she was working on. Just when she started with her strokes, she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Lucina turned to see Tharja, she immediately stood up and bowed as quickly as she can. To Tharja the bow was never enough, she pulled her hand behind her back; she swiftly and secretly cast a spell. Lucina unable to see kept starting at the ground waiting for a command. After a while, she slowly stood straight up. She saw a smiling Tharja; this was not a good thing she thought. Right after the thought Tharja punched the princess in the stomach. It felt like getting a regular punch in the stomach, but the pain only got worst. It became so painful she fell to the ground writhing and screaming in agony. The gardeners, and many castle staff, nobles and Lucina's maid heard the scream and went to see what was going on. Upon seeing her on the ground at the feet of Tharja, they all stepped back and watched in horror. Tharja spoke and said that she wanted the small girl to stay away from the prince and never to be here in the garden. Lucina couldn't reply because of the pain. Tharja smirked and enjoyed the teenager's pain. After a while because of boredom she walked off satisfied. Once the witch was out of view people started coming to the girl including her maid, all trying to make sure that she was ok. It was clear the spell hasn't stopped yet, and all keep a close watch on her for some sign it was over. The pain from the curse eventually went away, but Lucina stayed on the ground crying and quietly saying to herself repeatedly that she wanted to go home, she wanted to go home.


End file.
